Operation BARBII
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part 2 to Operation G.O.T.H.I.C.


Operation B.A.R.B.I.I.  
(Bad Articulated Role Model for Beauty-conscious Ignorant Ingenues)  
  
Note: When the Kids Next Door get news that the latest Barbie dolls have been manufactured with a mind-control chip that only effects young ladies, they leap into action. Unfortunately, the mind-control, once enacted, cannot be undone. Also, Numbah 5 and 3 fall prey to the dolls' hypnotizing subliminal messages. It is up to the guys to find out how the mind-control can be switched off.  
  
Chapter 1—The Hottest Trend  
  
Fashion fads come and go. It is the same with toys directed at a specific kind of 'market' as it is called in the trade. Yet, this time the Delightful Children would be designing something truly sinister. Rumor had it that the controversial Barbie doll was becoming more popular to young girls and the Delightful Children had been given the tools they needed to convince girls that they needed to conform to society's values.  
  
It was a few weeks before the most wonderful time of the year, and the Delightful Children were hard at work designing their greatest invention, Barbie dolls with mind control chips in them. They could not be turned off with any outside switch, unless of course they were thrown or mishandled in any sort of fashion. In a few more hours, operation B.A.R.B.I.I. was completed and the 'hottest trend' would be introduced to the eager market.  
  
Chapter 2—Female Agents Begin to Fall  
  
Suddenly, the alert in the Treehouse began to sound.  
"What could it possibly be at this hour ?", Nigel wondered, scratching his back, stretching and yawning.  
"I was having the best dream ever, and I had to be awakened by the dumb alarm...", Hoagie muttered to himself.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. It's the holidays ! You think bad guys could just leave us alone for once...", Wallaby groaned, yawning.  
The screen in the ready room turned on and Numbah 66 could be seen, his face full of worry.  
"Numbah 66, why are you contacting us at this time ?", Nigel questioned. The camera scanned over to Numbah 65, who was grooming herself repeatedly and pinching at fat that didn't exist upon her body.  
"She's been acting like this since she bought one of those distasteful limited edition Barbie dolls, and she's not the first. I have been getting information from other operatives that have been reporting the same thing. It's not like her to be this way, and I have tried everything to snap her out of it, or find a device in the doll that might have caused this.", Numbah 66 said, rather upset at the entire situation. Numbah 66 said that the labels did say 'DCFDTL' on them, which could only mean the Delightful Dorks made them. "Well, that's all the reason we need to investigate. I hope we can deduce the cause of 65's odd behavior. Numbah 1, out." , Nigel said, cutting the communication. Nigel had never seen 66 so stressed out before. With the team's dedication and hard work, they would make certain 65 and other female agents like her that had fallen prey to mind-control would be set free.  
  
Chapter 3—Left to the Guys  
  
The Kids Next Door had been gathering information everywhere they went and they had finally discovered the factory where the insideous Barbie dolls were being manufactured. Numbah 3 was really curious about the dolls and wanted to see one of them for herself.  
"Don't touch that box, Numbah 3 ! That might activate it !", Numbah 5 yelled, rushing in to take the box away from Kuki. Unfortunately, Numbah 5 had been correct. Suddenly, the two were acting very strangely and were only interested in image rather than anything else.  
"Numbah 3 and 5 are down. We're going to have to continue by ourselves.", Nigel stated, sadly. Numbah 2 and 4 were reluctant to leave their friends behind, but they were the only ones that weren't subject to the dolls' mind control. At that moment, something inside Numah 4 snapped. Left and right, he was throwing boxes down onto the floor in an uncontrollable rage. At that very moment, Numbah 3 and 5 snapped out of their trance.  
"What happened ?", Kuki questioned, rubbing her head in confusion.  
"Did anyone get the numbuh of that bus that hit Numbah 5 ?", Abigail said, moaning slightly. Ironically, Wallaby had his arms around Kuki, and then stood back, clearing his throat innocently.  
"You were both under the whim of that dumb doll, that is...Until I kicked the crud out of it !", Wallaby said, being macho as usual.  
"Now that we know how to dismantle them...We need to find the 'Master Control' in this factory that controls the chips.", Nigel said, sticking to the appropriate matter at hand.  
Kuki giggled and fluttered her eyelashes, and Wallaby rolled his eyes. Nigel kept everyone in line and continued the search for the Master Control. Unbeknownst to them, however, the Delightful Children were watching them from the control room, awaiting the inevitable showdown that was about to occur.  
  
Chapter 4—Teen against Teen  
  
Out of nowhere, the monotone unison of the Delightful Children could be heard. They were taunting the Kids Next Door as usual, mocking them from their control room.  
"Why don't you come down here and face us like teens ?!", Wallaby retorted, angrily shaking his fist.  
The Delightful Children looked at one another, not amused with Wallaby's threats, even if he did plan to give them all a wallop. Without saying a word, they pressed a button and the parts of surrounded them broken Barbie dolls. In a matter of milliseconds, they were encompassed and a very ominous looking giant doll threatened to flatten them all.  
Yet, they were all unafraid. As in any other situation, the Kids Next Door were over-prepared. Targeting the immense mecha with an arsenal of weaponry, the Kids were able to break the mecha into smaller pieces and the Delightful Children were left on foot only to run away in fear.  
  
"That's right, suckas ! Don't mess with the Kids Next Door !", Abigail exclaimed, giving Numbah 2 a high-five. Unfortunately, the battle that had just been won by the Kids Next Door had caused the so-called 'abandoned' factory to rumble and crack.  
"Hurry everyone ! Get out of here before this place falls apart !", Nigel said, gesturing everyone to the exits. They reluctantly followed his orders and waited outside as they watched the building crumble to the ground.  
  
Even though the Delightful Children had escaped capture, the Kids Next Door were more concerned about their fearless leader. He had exited the building before it fell to the ground and had gotten himself injured in the process. His left leg had been sprained and he was limping toward his friends. The others helped carry him the rest of the way home.  
  
Chapter 5—Delightful Ones Detained  
  
Albeit that the Kids Next Door had failed in the capture of the Delightful Children, other factions had been alerted to their escape when Nigel had put Operation B.A.R.B.I.I. to a close. Once the Kids Next Door arrived to their Treehouse base, they had received information from Numbah 66 that the Urban Kids Next Door had detained the Delightful Ones and were going to send them to Kids Next Door Moonbase to be dealt with appropriately. For the time being, the Kids Next Door could enjoy the rest of their holidays without incident and enjoy some 'serious' playtime.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Kids Next Door took a break from the routine training and villain surveillance in order to enjoy some time getting presents for each other and frolicking in the snow. Even the adults that had been such an irritant to the Kids were taking a break of their own. After all, it was Christmas time, and everyone was in a merry mood.  
  
When the big day arrived, everyone received presents from their friends and secret pals. Oddly enough, even their enemies had sent the Kids presents as well, and they were ironically very thoughtful gifts. Albeit that the holidays would soon be over and the Kids would be back to business, it was a nice time to enjoy each other's company. Besides, that was what the meaning of Christmas really was, being together with the ones you cared about and being thankful for all the blessings you have.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 24, 2004 


End file.
